


Never Forget

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Never Forget

" _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?_"

Minerva's Scottish brogue was in perfect harmony with Hermione's skilled work on the piano. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Severus's waist, resting his head on the man's shoulder, thinking back on those they'd lost. _Or come so close to losing._

A new year brought new beginnings but some small part of him hated leaving so many behind in the old. 

"I know, Harry," Severus whispered, kissing his temple.

Harry looked around the room at his friends still with him—Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Luna, little Teddy, even Draco Malfoy—and drank to the New Year when the clock struck twelve. 

" _We’ll tak a cup o’ kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne. _"


End file.
